


Another Scottish Tragedy

by thekindworthreading



Series: 10 Days of Shipping 2020 [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 10 Days of Shipping, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Alex and Lafayette have a study date at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: 10 Days of Shipping 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Another Scottish Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gagakuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagakuma/gifts).



> This is for Day 5 of 10 Days of Shipping: Hamlaf and I went with the prompt Magic for it. It´s a bit late, because those past days were very busy and I wasn´t feeling too great, but now it´s here.  
> This was a mini collab with @gagakuma, who made a cute drawing for it! (https://gagakumadraws.tumblr.com/post/631165715609780224/10-days-of-shipping-day-5-hamlaf-magic-and) Here! Go check it out!!

“Alex, mon ange, you nearly ran into a wall.”, Laf says laughing, and pulls Alex in the other direction.

The Slytherin looks up for a moment from his book and gives Laf a smile.

“Luckily, I have you to keep me safe.”, Alex gives back, looking up lovingly at his boyfriend.

He sees Laf roll his eyes, before he looks down at the book again and continues reading. They are on their way to their favourite studying spot near the lake, but Alex had already been halfway through his first book, when Laf met him in the entrance hall.

“Look, that is the spell we were talking about last week in Muggle Politics.”, Alex says after some time, stopping so that Laf can read the passage Alex is pointing at more easily. “I knew that I´ve seen it before!”

“You are right. But did you actually read the whole book just so you could prove that you´ve seen it before? Mon Dieu, I´m in love with a moron.”

Laf has just enough time to jump away, as Alex tries to hit him with the book and sticks out his tongue at him, before he starts to run down the hill towards the lake.

“Come back you coward!”, Alex shouts immediately, sprinting after him. “I will jinx you!”

Lafayette just laughs and continues running, not caring that Alex is still shouting threats behind him. When he reaches the lake, he lets his books fall to the ground and turns around to watch Alex run towards him. Laf is panting a bit, but he has a big grin on his face, while Alex still looks mildly pissed. He would be concerned, but he knows his boyfriend too well so that he knows he is doing his best not to smile back.

“You are a coward, Marie-Joseph-Paul-“, Alex pants, but Lafayette interrupts him.

“Yeah, yeah. I know, but some cardio is good for you.”

“I´m doing lots of cardio with you.”, Alex gives back with a wink.

Laf just shakes his head and turns around to gather his books, while Alex takes their blanket out of the pocket of his uniform and puts it on the ground.

“ _Engorgio_.”, the Slytherin says, pointing his wand at the blanket and watches it grow back to its normal size.

With a swing of his arm he stretches it on the ground, so that they can sit down on it. Alex flops down on it and spreads his books in front of him, staring at them thoughtfully for a moment, before he takes out the parchment and his quill.

“You´re using up all the space again.”, Gilbert grumbles, as he sits down next to his boyfriend.

When Alex doesn´t react, he just pushes his stuff out of the way himself, which earns him a slap on the hand from the Slytherin.

“Don´t touch my books. I was gonna put the one I was reading to the side anyway.”, Alex says, making a show of rearranging the books.

“You were dreaming, mon ange. Totally not listening to me.”

Instead of an answer, Alex grabs his blue-silver tie and pulls him down, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Shut up, we have to study.”

Laf rolls his eyes, but takes one of the books and opens it, even though his eyes are still on Alex. The other man doesn´t even notice, far too absorbed in the book already. The Ravenclaw allows himself a moment to watch Alex, before he starts reading his own book, whereas reluctantly. He would rather spend his time watching his boyfriend, but he still need to study for his exam next week.

They stay like this for a few hours, only talking the bare minimum, until Laf puts his book away, deciding that he has studied enough for now.

“Alex.”, he says, trying to get his boyfriend´s attention, but he doesn´t react. “Mon ange.”, he tries again, and this time Alex shakes his head at least, holding up his finger.

Gilbert waits another minute for his boyfriend to stop reading, before he takes out his wand, pointing it at Alexander´s book.

“ _Wingardium Leviosa_.”, he says.

He watches Alex as he desperately tries to hold onto the book, but he isn´t strong enough to keep it from flying away. Laf chuckles at the indignant look Alex gives him, which only causes the Slytherin to pout more.

“Now that was unnecessarily rude.”, Alex says, but Laf just shrugs.

“That is the only way to get you away from your books and you know it.”

Alex crosses his arms in front of his chest and shakes his head.

“Not true.”

Laf just laughs and grabs Alexander´s arms, pulling him against his chest.

“Very true.”, he mumbles, pressing a kiss to the top of Alexander´s head.

Alex hums and squirms a bit, so that his hands are free and wraps them around Laf´s neck.

“Not true.”, Alex insists.

“Fine, tell me another way to get you away from your work, go on.”

Alex just grins and leans up to press a kiss to Laf´s lips, while settling down in his lap.

“Just like this.”, he mumbles.

Gilbert hums and wraps his arms tighter around Alex, kissing him again.

“Next time I will definitely try this first.”

He can feel Alex giggle and all of a sudden, he can barely handle how much love he feels for the other man. He shifts them around so that they are lying down, without breaking the kiss once.

Far too soon, though, Laf notices that it´s starting to dawn. He pulls away from Alex, gently brushing the hair out of his face.

“We should go back.”, Laf says quietly.

Alex lets out a whine at that, pressing himself closer to his boyfriend and looking up pleadingly.

“Can´t we stay here a bit longer? It´s so nice here.”

Laf is far too used to this, but at the same time, how can he say no to Alex, when he is looking at him like that.

“But not too long, you know we aren´t allowed to be out at night.”

“That´s a bullshit rule anyway.”

“Alex.”

“Not for too long, got it.”

Laf just rolls his eyes and hugs Alex closer, watching the sunset together at him, secretly hoping this moment will never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! Pls let me know what you think of it! And don´t forget to check out gagakuma´s art!!


End file.
